Switched
by MirokuTK
Summary: What happens when the entire Inu gangs switch bodies. Miroku and Shippou, Sango and Kirara, and Inuyasha and Kagome. Will they be able to find Naraku and change back or will they remain switched forever [COMPLETE]
1. The Switch

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did this would be an episode instead of a fanfic**

Chapter 1:

The Switch

Kagome was preparing to jump back down the well to the Feudal Era when she looked behind her to see her mother and her little brother Souta standing in the doorway of the shrine waving good bye to her. Souta was holding their cat Buyo in his arms in an uncomfortable looking position that earned him a few scratches and her mother was standing with a bag of food in her hands.

"Now Kagome take care of yourself and remember we're going to your Aunt Gertrude's house tomorrow, so make sure to be back by 5." Mrs. Higurashi worriedly told her daughter before giving her the bag of food and a kiss goodbye.

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine, I have Inuyasha to take care of me," Kagome said attempting to comfort her mother before jumping into the well.

Kagome arrived in the Feudal Era and immediately heard yelling for above.

"You pervert!" yelled an angry female voice that Kagome recognized as Sango followed by the sound of what Kagome _knew _was a slap.

Seconds later Miroku fell down the well with what Kagome could barely tell in the dim light as a red hand mark across his cheek. She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

'Wow that fall really did him some good he didn't even try to grab my ass today,' Kagome thought the felt something reach behind her, 'So much for that thought' "Come on Miroku let's start climbing." Kagome told the monk trying to get him to grab onto something else.

An angry looking Sango looked down into the well but her face softened when she saw Kagome's face.

"Kagome you're back I was starting to get worried" Sango exclaimed helping her friend get out of the well.

"Kagome you stupid girl where have you been we have jewel shards to hunt." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome avoiding her eyes.

"Well if you need to know I was taking mymid termswhich I'm sure I failed if you even care." Kagome said a little upset at the cruelty of her crush.

"Hmpf. Well I don't stupid wench let's go," Inuyasha replied starting to walk away.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled annoyed with how the demon treated her, "and for your information I can't I have to leave tomorrow to visit my aunt. That's why I came back to tell you I'd be gone for a few days."

" Damn you Kagome why do you waste our time going back to that damn world of yours. Maybe I should just seal off that damn well and that will be the end of your problems," Inuyasha said confidently holding a boulder above his head.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed as the boulder fell on Inuyasha's back.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

'The time is almost right to put master Naraku's master plan into actions just a few more minutes,' thought the you demon grabbing onto her newly acquired enchanted flute.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

"Inuyasha you can be so insensitive I can't believe how you just treated Kagome. That was really cold, how would you feel if she treated you like that?" Sango yelled at the demon.

"Hmpf, I don't need to answer you wench," Inuyasha shirked.

"Now Inuyasha you should really learn how to treat the ladies better," Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the back.

"For once I agree with Miroku. I hate to say it but you should really should try to be more like him," Sango said but then felt Miroku grab her ass, "Strike that."

"Why in the world would I want to be like…"Inuyasha started then perked up his ears, "What's that sound."

"Yeah it sounds almost lulling," said Shippou also perking up his elfin ears.

"What are you two taaalking about I don't hear anything," Kagome yawned.

"What are you deaf how can you not hear that," Inuyasha nagged a little annoyed.

"Kirara's tired," Shippou said innocently hugging Kirara.

"Shippou would you shut up. God I'm getting so tired of you and your 'Kirara is' act. Just shut up you can't understand Kirara so get over it," Inuyasha yelled making Shippou cry.

"KA-GO-ME! Inuyasha's being mean to me," Shippou cried running over to kagome and hugging her leg.

"Inuyasha you are such a jerk. SIT BOY! Anyway I'm starting to feel tired myself let's go to bed early. Shippou you can sleep with me and Sango tonight so you won't have to be near Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling at Shippou.

"What I would do to be Shippou right now," whispered Miroku to Inuyasha.

They all lay down to sleep but before Inuyasha closed his eyes he could swear he saw the form of a girl holding what seemed to be a flute or something of the sort.

* * *

**Elsewhere **

"Everything's going according to plan Master Naraku, by this time tomorrow they'll all be dead," said the black haired demon.

"They'd better be or else you will," Naraku told his servant with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Miroku woke up to find himself nestle deep into Sango's bosoms. 'I remember this dream isn't this the part wear she takes off her clothes, oh well maybe I should get started,' Miroku thought then noticed something, 'Hey these aren't my clothes, and these aren't my hands -looks down pants- that's definitely not mine." Miroku began to run over to the river and looked down to see his reflection was Shippou. "OH Buddha what happened to me!" Miroku screamed noticing that his voice changed and ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha something strange happened!" Miroku said pulling on the demon's white hair trying to wake him up.

Kagome woke up feeling someone pulling on her hair. She tried to roll over and get rid of however it was but they wouldn't get up. She opened her eyes to see Shippou on top of her. "Shippou what's wrong did you have another bad dream? Wait did you just call me Inuyasha!" She look down and saw that she, or is it he now, was wearing Inuyasha's clothes. "No this can't be possibly wait if I'm inside Inuyasha then who are you?"

"It's me Miroku."

* * *

**OK this is the end of my first chapter I hope everyone enjoyed.**


	2. Kanbari's Attack

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kinbari's Attack**

"Oh my god, Miroku how did this happen?" Kagome asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I don't know I just woke up and I was short," Miroku told her as he let go of her hair.

"Well I think I do" said Inuyasha walking over to them trying to keep Kagome's skirt down being followed by "Kirara".

"Wait who are you two?" Kagome asked staring at the two.

"Kagome you are such an idiot, it's me Inuyasha who else would it be and as for the cat I have no idea. I can't understand her. We both woke up when we heard Shippou, or should I say Miroku, scream," Inuyasha explained to them.

"Meow meow meow mew meow. _Translation: It's me Sango you idiot"_ Sango meowed even though she knew no one understood.

Miroku gave Sango a strange look as the meows came out of her mouth then looked to Inuyasha. "What are you talking about she just told you she's Sango," Miroku told him giving him strange looks and earning one himself in return.

"You understood her! Wow I guess Shippou really DOES understand Kirara. Well anyway as I was saying earlier, right before I fell asleep I saw a demon in the woods playing some sort of instrument, a flute I think, she had black hair and pointed ears an that's all I could see," Inuyasha told them.

"Meow mew mew meow mew meow meow mew mew. _Well I guess that explains what you and Shippou heard yesterday," _Sango said to Miroku knowing he could translate.

"What did she say Ship-uh I mean Miroku?"

"Well Kag-uh 'I mean' Inuyasha, she said that explains why you and Shippou heard that music yesterday, probably because your ears can hear things normal human ears can't." Miroku said perking up his new ears to see if he could hear anything new.

"I guess that makes sense but I think we should wake the others, oh and Inuyasha can you get my mirror from my bag I think they should see for themselves what happened" Kagome said going over to "Sango" and waking her up as Miroku went over to his own body and shook it a few times. After he wouldn't wake up Miroku eventually turned to biting his hand.

"Ow! Who did that?" Shippou asked looking around but seeing nothing. Then he looked down to see himself staring back. "Ah what are you?" Shippou screamed jumping back.

"Shippou it's me Miroku, something weird happened and everyone switched bodies," Miroku explained get looks from Shippou that made him think he grew an extra head or something.

Shippou began to look at himself and noticed that he was in Miroku's purple robes, his right hand had a purple glove and beads on it and that his arms in legs were too long. "Oh no I'm human," Shippou cried. Then started to stand but fell down since he wasn't used to the weight. He then used Miroku staff as a crutch. "No wonder you always carry this around. It makes an excellent walking stick. Oh and the view from up here is so cool and the breeze is nice too." He said smiling and looking down at Miroku.

"That's not what it's for, Shippou, now come and help us wake up Kirara I think she's in Sango," Miroku told the "monk" and pulled on his robes. "Wait let's go check on Inuyasha, he should have a mirror I think we should bring it to her after all she probably won't understand what we're talking about unless we show her."

"So Shippou you're not mad about all those tttimes I've picked on you are you" Inuyasha stuttered a little afraid since Kagome's body was weak and Shippou was now big inside Miroku's body. He handed the mirror over as Shippou and Miroku began to laugh at the "fearless" Inuyasha.

"Don't worry I could never hurt Kagome" Shippou said with a smirk

"But that wench can definitely hurt me, which reminds me. SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" Inuyasha laughed especially at calling Kagome "boy".

"Damn you Inuyasha I'll get you for this. That REALLY hurt. When we switch back I'm gonna sit you till you reach America." Kagome threatened as she got out of the crater being sat so many times created.

Shippou bent down to wake Kirara when her eye's fluttered and stared at him.

"Kirara before you freak out it's me Shippou, something weird happened and now you're Sango." Shippou told her then gave her the mirror. She studied it for a while with a horrified look then she pulled Shippou close to her and whispered something in his ear then begain to lick her hand.

Shippou hugs her and tell the gang what Kirara said, "Kirara is scared."

"Oh Shippou shut up Kirara can talk for herself now dumb ass," Inuyasha nagged.

"Ka-Go-Me! Inuyasha's being mean to me" Shippo cried and went over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Um Shippou, given our current situation, I don't think you should be doing that. Here hug yourself," Kagome said picking up Miroku and giving him to Shippou.

"Uh, there there Shippou. It's all right. Now can you let go I ca-an't breath," Miroku said while being crushed in Shippou's squeeze.

"Oh sorry I forgot how little you are. I'm not used to being this big but the view from up here is amazing," Shippou told him gazing around at everything.

"It's not so bad from down here either," Miroku commented staring up with a dazed look on his face.

"Miroku what the fu-oh you frickin' lecher!" Inusyasha complained pulling down Kagome's skirt then hitting Miroku on the head in his usual style of hitting Shippou.

"Ka-Go-Me! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Miroku cried imitating his body's normal nature and hugging Kagome's leg to se if he could get away with it.

"Not a chance perv. Now scram shorty." Kagome told him pulling Miroku off her leg.

"Meow meow meow mew mew mew meow mew meow _Don't you think we should be concentrating on finding out who the demon is and not how perverted Miroku is,_" Sango meowed.

"She says we should be concentrating on finding the demon not on how adorable I am, by the way Inuyasha what did the demon look like." Miroku lied though not convincing anyone but earning himself a scratch across the face.

"Well she was a girl about 17 with black hair and pointed ears," Inuyasha told them.

"Did she happen to have pointed teeth too?" Kirara asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Inuyasha asked as everyone stared to stare.

"Well she right up there she's been watching us for 5 minutes," Kirara told them pointing up at a girl sitting in the tree above them looking down. Now that it was day they could see that her black hair shine a dark shade of red.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me. The name's Kinbari and Master Naraku has sent me to destroy you," the demon said jumping down from the tree. As soon as she hit the ground her hands lit on fire. "Well come on it's time to play," she laughed as she sent a ring of fire around them, slowly shrinking with the intent to burn.

Kirara huddled close to Shippou in fear as kagome took out the tetsugia. "Inuyasha I can't get the tetsugia to transform!" Kogame shouted in a panic.

Shippou decided to take off the beads around his hand but soon realized that it was too strong for him. Miroku jumped on him to wrap the beads back aroung the accursed hand but realized too late how close the ring of fire ring had gotten and when he land on the ground the fire quickly engulfed him.

"Meow _Miroku!_" Sango yelled or at least as close as a cat can be to yelling.

They were quickly running out of room as Kagome cut herself as a last attempt. "Blades of blood" The fire ceased as they saw Kinbari lying on the ground then noticed a mall bit of fire remained. Moments later Miroku emerged from the foxfire unscathed.

"Meow Meow Meow _Miroku thank goodness you're safe" _Sango meowed running over to him.

That moment Kinbari began to get up, "Naraku will not be pleased," she mumbled and disappeared in a whirl of fire.

"Where did she go?" Kagome asked

"I don't know. They real question is will we be prepared if she comes back?" Miroku told the group.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere

"Master Naraku I'm sorry I have failed you." Kinbari said bowing before the dark demon.

"Don't worry I'll give you one more chance but this time your brother's will accompany you. In four days time there will benew moonand then you will strike," Naraku told with an evil laugh.

* * *

**Well I'm sorry If I disappointed you I'm no good at writing fights well I'll update soon. PLEASE review or I'll tell Kagome on you XD.**


	3. Aunt Gertrude's

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did this would be an episode instead of a fanfic. Is this even necessary?**

Chapter 3:  
Aunt Gertrude's

"So then what's your idea, Genius?" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should start training, we may be stuck like this so we should learn to defend ourselves," Miroku told Inuyasha and started heading over to Shippou when Kagome's watch started to beep.

"Ah what the hell is that?" Inuyasha said looking around.

"That's just my watch. It's just ringing because… oh shit I forgot about Aunt Gertrude. What am I going to do? You can't go, but on the other hand if you don't my mom will kill me," Kagome stressed, earning strange looks from her confused friends as she continued to rant.

"Kagome what the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha complained.

"I'm supposed to go see my Aunt today but I can't because I'm you so that means you have to go in my place. Please do me this one favor and I won't sit you for a month when we get back to normal," Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha.

"Fuck no. I'm not going to go hang out with your family. I think you brother's gay or something. Last time I went to your house I found a shrine devoted to me in the back of his closet with hundreds or drawings of me with hearts," Inuyasha said shuttering.

"That's a little freaky but I'm not giving you a choice," Kagome said cracking her knuckles as she picked Inuyasha up.

"Put me down you wench" Inuyasha cried squirming around completely forgetting that he could easily make her 'sit'.

"OK I'll let you down. Have a nice visit with Aunt Gertrude" Kagome said smiling as she dropped him down the well.

"So anyone up for a bath." Miroku said staring at Kirara.

Sango scratched him across the face, "meow _pervert_"

"I don't even need a translation to understand what Sango said that time" Kagome laughed as Miroku hid a disappointed face.

"I think you misunderstood what I meant, I simply meant we should wash off all this soot. I can't believe you'd even think that's what I meant. I am but a humble monk," Miroku said putting on a straight face.

* * *

**Current Age**

'Damn you Kagome!' Inuyasha thought climbing out of the well to see Souta waiting for him, well actually Kagome, at the top. Inuyasha tried to avoid the young boy's gaze as he walked over to him.

"Mom says we're leaving now, sis. Oh by the way, how is Inuyasha?" Souta asked blushing wildly.

'There is something fucking wrong with that kid" Inuyasha thought slowly moving away feeling really awkward.

The two walked down the trail to the car. Souta got in followed by inuyasha who cautiously went in, thinking at first that it was a demon that had devoured Souta and was a little disappointed at the fact that it wasn't. Then came the seat belts. On the first try he wrapped it around himself, then he tried to tuck it under him, after many tries he eventually gave up.

'Damn contraption, hmpf it was stupid anyway,' Inuyasha thought putting his elbow on the window button and got startled when it began to roll down. 'Oo this is fun.'

"Ok we're off to Aunt Gertrude's kids!" Mrs. Higurashi said starting up the car and once again startling Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to entertain himself using the wonder that is "the up-down button" and soon noticed the wind that came in through the window. Inuyasha decided to find the source of the wind and stuck his head out the window. He couldn't find the source but found the breeze quite refreshing, so much so that he started to pant and stuck out his tongue.

"Kagome get back in here now!" Kagome's mom yelled taking her eyes of the road.

Inuyasha was about to protest when a car almost hit into his head and he watched a man stick his head out the window too except instead of letting his tongue out, he gave Inuyasha some foreign gesture involving his middle finger. Inuyasha then decided that it was probably something sexual and the last thing he needed was another Souta so he decided to get back into the car.

* * *

**2 ½ hours later**

"OK kids we're here!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled waking her kids up.

"Oh why did you wake me up I was just having the best dream about Inuyasha. It was so hot and he was covered in oil- uh I mean killing demons," Souta said with an infatuated look on his face.

'Ok that kid needs some serious help' Inuyasha thought getting out of the car.

'Why didn't I stop after I had Kagome?' Souta's mom thought opening Souta's door.

They walked up the path and were soon greeted by Aunt Gertride.

"Oh Souta, Kagome you've grown so much," she told them while wrapping them in a large embrace.

"Hey hands off you old hag!" Inuyasha complain pushing the woman off her.

"It's that time of the month isn't it?" Gertrude whispered to Kagome's mother.

"Apparently, she's been acting strange all day, though so has Souta and I'm pretty sure that's not HIS problem," She laughed as Aunt Gertrude rejoined Souta and Kagome while taking something out of her pockets.

"Here you go money for both of you. Now make sure you don't spend it all in one place," Aunt Gertrude said smiling.

"Oh now I can buy more art supplies, I know just what to draw," Souta said beginning to daydream as his "sister" inched away.

"Why the hell did you give me this fucking piece of paper? Are you going senile in your old age or what, hag?" Inuyasha said ripping apart the "useless" paper.

"Definitely PMS. Don't worry I have some Tampons in the bathroom. By the sound of it, I'd better get super absorbent." Aunt Gertrude said to her neice then left and headed for the bathroom.

"Finally that bitch left she's getting on my nerves," Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief.

"Kagome you will apologize to your great aunt. It's not her fault she's gone senile," "his mother" told him.

"I'm back dears" Aunt Gertrude said bursting down the stairs then whispered to "Kagome", "Here I brought this for you the bathroom's upstairs to the left or is it the right, no no it's definitely the left."

"What the fuck are you talking about hag?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh there's no need to be embarrassed it's perfectly naturally, it happens to every women or at least it used to," she told her "niece" a little glumly.

"I still have no idea what the fuck you're talking about and I'm fucking starving," Inuyasha complained.

"Oh well dinner's all ready and maybe after dinner you can handle your "friend"," The elderly lady told him and led them into the kitchen.

"Oh Aunt Gertrude this all smells delicious I can't wait to start eating, I'm sure it will be delicious," Mrs. Higurashi told her aunt.

"It is come on dig in. I guess the hags good for something after all." Inuyasha said continuing to pig out and grabbing handful after handful of the food on the long dinner table.

"I guess I'll take that as a complement. Deary she's gotten to be a big eater. I'm starting to think that it might be something else that's the problem (incase you're wondering I'm referring to pregnancy)," Gertrude told Kagome's mother.

"Oh my god I never even thought of that. For her sake that better not be the case of I'll hunt down whoever did this to her," Mrs. Higurashi vowed.

'Oh Lord Mom's gonna kill Inuyasha!' Souta thought about to cry "No! see's everyone stare at him There was a bug on my plate don't worry it's gone now see," Souta said holding up the plate.

"Kagome could you please slow down dear your food is flying everywhere" kagome's mother asked nicely.

"Fuck no, this is awesome" Inuyasha answered insulantly.

"Mom she's scaring me. Someone hold me," Souta said staring a his "sister" then thinking, 'I wish Inuyasha was here.'

'Please don't let him be thinking about me,' Inuyasha thought as he was dragged out of the room by the ear by "his mother".

"Oh what a lovely visit good night Kagome!" Aunt Gertrude said waving goodbye to her "niece".

'She really is senile," Mrs. Higurashi thought as she dragged "Kagome" upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately the next two chapters won't be quite as funny. Well see you next time in "Chapter 4: Miruto's Looking Glass"**


	4. Miruto's Looking Glass

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. I REALLY wish I did but I don't. If I did I'd be rich enough to find something else to occupy my time instead of writing this story XD**

**Chapter 4:**

**Miruto's Looking Glass **

Kinbari forehead throbbed from the newly implanted Jewel shard. It had been an hour before when her and her two brothers, Miruto and Takashi, were called into the master's chamber.

* * *

**Flashback**

The three elemental siblings walked into Naraku's chamber and bowed before him. They watched as one of their master's servants approached them with six shards of the shikon jewel.

"I have called you down here today to give you these sacred jewel shards for your mission. First off, Takashi as the oldest and trustworthiest I will bestow upon you three jewel shards and put you in charge of your less trustworthy siblings," Naraku told the earth elemental as he sniggered at his two younger siblings. The servant then placed the three shards into his head as he released a scream that was heard throughout the whole castle.

"For you Miruto I award two shards to increase your powers threefold." His master told him then directed his servant to do as he did with Takashi. Once again the boy let out an ear-shattering scream.

"And finally for you Kinbari, for failing me last time I give you only one shard and if you fail me again I shall give you a punishment so cruel you will beg to share your sister's fate," At the mention of their sister Kagura the siblings began to shutter. A second later The servant shoved the final jewel shard into Kanbari's head but unlike her brother's she tried to seem unfazed but still managed to bite through her lip.

"Thank you master, I shall not fail you this time," Kinbari said bowing down to Naraku.

"For your sake, you would best not. You are dismissed." Narku told them waving them out.

"I can't believe him. It's not my frickin' fault that the girl figured out how to fight. Now I'm incompetent! Grrrr," Kinbari said with a scowl on her face as she punched the wall. Her knuckles normally would have been gushing with blood under the circumstances but apparently the jewel shard increased her durability.

"What the hell happened in there? What did I do that makes me so "untrustworthy?" Miruto said approaching his twin sister.

"It's cause you're a crybaby, you'd probably break down in the middle of a fight" Kinbari told him acting superior.

"That's not true, besides what would you do lose your temper every three seconds like You do normally," The water elemental said with a smirk at seeing that already she was turning a bright red.

"You want to know the real reason that Naraku doesn't trust you, it's because you're too sympathetic that's you're problem and it was Kagura's problem too, that's why she's dead today!" Kinbari yelled and watching the tears form in her twin's eyes. He turned around and started walking away leaving behind a pissed off sibling.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kinbari couldn't believe what she had done to Miruto. After all the things he did for her in the months since Kagura's death because Takashi couldn't be bothered to help anyone but himself and she had treated him like shit. She was just so blinded by rage that she's hadn't cared who she hurt. And the truth of the matter is that she knew that Miruto had as much control over his sorrow as she had over her anger problems.

* * *

**Flashback to 7 months earlier**

"Miruto why are you such a wimp," Kanbari snickered at her crying brother, "Your such an embarrassment to us all."

"Kanbari leave your brother alone. I think it's finally time that I tell the you something," Kugura said with an air of wisdom as the three younger elementals gathered around her, "You see when each of us was created Narku infused us with a human emotion that he wished to rid himself of. To you Kinbari he gave you anger, which blinds humans from their course, to you, Miruto, sorrow which many consider a weakness of character, and to you, Takashi, the worst curse of all…"

"Let me guess, my devilish good looks," Takashi said with a smile, running his hands through his hair.

"No she's talking about pride you idiot." Kanbari snapped.

"She's right, many men have fought to their death because of pride," Kagura said putting on a grim face.

"Well Kagura what's YOUR curse?" Miruto asked with curiosity.  
"Well I'm not entirely sure," Their older sister answered avoiding their gazes

**End Flashback**

* * *

'Defiance! Defiance that's what she was cursed with and it cost Kagura her life,' Kanbari thought angrily punching the wall creating a web of cracks, 'and unless I can toughen him up, the same fate will befall Miruto. He's too caring for his own good. I'd better calm down and apologize.'

* * *

**Miruto's Chambers**

Miruto was lying across his straw bed in tears, 'How could she be so insensitive after all I did for her but she's right. I am seventeen years old, or at least I'm supposed to be, and I burst into tears at the littlest of things. Maybe I should just suck it up.' Miruto thought. His pointed ears suddenly perked up as he heard a knock at his sliding door. 'That must be Kanbari come to apologize.' Miruto rushed to open the door to see his older brother glaring down at him. "Oh it's you, I'm not in the mood." Miruto told the earth elemental beginning to shut the door when Takashi's foot stopped it.

"I see you're in one of your MOODS again. Well I could care less now let me in, we need to start training," Takashi said starting to pry open the door.

"No, I don't feel like it" The younger brother said trying to close the door but failed to notice his brother had already made it into his room.

"Have you forgotten already, little brother, That Naraku put me in charge of our mission," Takashi told Miruto with a smirk on his face and a glimmer to his three jewel shards, "and I say we start spying on them now."

"Fine follow me," The water demon said going over to an empty pot in the corner. He dragged it into the middle of the room and began to use his powers to fill up the pot with water. Once finished, he and Takashi sat down and Miruto waved his hand over the water revealing a scene in the reflection of the "dog demon" throwing the "priestess" into a well.

"Wow what the fuck is he doing," Takashi said peering into the water.

"It looks like he's trying to kill her. At least that's one less person we need to take care of." Miruto told his brother attempting to make a joke.

"To bad I was rather looking forward to killing them all," said the older brother with a disappointed look on his face.

* * *

**In the Corridor**

Kanbari was approaching Miruto's door as she heard laughing from within. "Miruto, can I come in?" She asked knocking on the screen.

"Um just a minute" Miruto yelled. Kinbari saw his and someone else's silhouettes moving across the screen. She finally decided just to open the door.

"What are you two doing in here?" Kinbari asked her two brothers, knowing they were up to something.

"Nothing just – um brotherly bonding," Takashi said pulling his little brother closer to him as they put on fake smiles.

"Oh really? Then what's that?" Their sister said pointing to something hidden behind their legs.

"Uuuuhhhhh, nothing," Miruto said with an indignant smile on his face.

"My ass it's nothing"Kinbari said pushing them out of the way to see a pot of water with an image of… the "demon slayer" bathing in it. "You guys are such perverts!" she yelled hitting them over the head, and marched out of the room.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Mirotu watched the water from on his bed. He was wide-awake and had nothing else to do. He kept think about what happened between him and his sister that day and needed to keep his mind off of things.

* * *

**In the Looking Glass**

The "Fox cub" was sleeping next to the demon slayer when the "cat demon" went up to him and scratched him across the face.

"Mew meow _you pervert,_" the cat meowed.

"I was simply um- trying to get a feel for being Shippou for uh- training purposes. Really I can't believe you don't trust me. I'm beginning to wonder who the true pervert is seeing as you just keep on assuming the worst," said the "fox cub" putting on a straight face.

* * *

**Miruto's Chambers**

Miruto waved his hand above the water and made the image disappear. It was no use he couldn't get what happened out of his head. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before he finally decided to apologize to his sister. When he entered her room he saw her asleep on her bed. Her Hair spread out on her pillow. He sat down on the side of her bed and began to stroke her hair as he had seen Kagura do so many times before she died. As he did so he began to hum the song that she used to sing them to sleep with, "do do do, dee da do do do, dee da dee da dee da de, do dee da de da do, do dee da de da do, dee do da do da dee da dee (in case your wondering I was thinking of Zelda's Lullabye as I wrote this XD)." When he finished Miruto move his twin's hair away from her ear and whispered, "Kinbari I'm sorry"

Kinbari's eyes began to flutter as she stared up at her brother and replied with a yawn, "Me too goodnight Miruto."

"Goodnight." He said and left the room.

* * *

**OK this is the end of the chapter and I need to say something. As pleased as I am to find out someone put an alert up on my fic I'm a little annoyed to find out that out of 167 readers I only got 6 reviews and the truth is I kind of want to start a new fanfic which would make it that I would only be able to update half as often. I was planning on starting it after I fished this fic but if I don't get enough reviews by Thursday then I think I'll start early.**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not in the mood to resort to blackmail to gain ownership at the moment XD. Also note that I got both Shippou and Kirara's dreams from the original manga (though I added a little more to Shippou's).**

Chapter 5:  
Memories

Shippou was sleeping against a tree as Miroku snuggled in his robes. Kirar was sleeping on the ground nearby with Sango curled up next to her. Kagome was asleep on a tree branch that she had seen Inuyasha on many a time. Shippou had a stirred look on his face in response to a disturbing dream and the rest of the gang slept with the same look on his face.

* * *

**Shippou's Dream**

A young Miroku was standing there looking up at his father.

"Miroku for reasons I can't tell you I'm am leaving you in the care of my dear friend Mushin. Please listen to him and take care of yourself." Miroku's father said on the verge of tears.

"Father are you going somewhere?" the young Miroku asked confused.

"I suppose you can say that, oh before I go I think we should have alittle talk known as 'the birds and the bees'" Miroku's father said and began whispering something into his son's ear.

"Ew that's discussing," The young soon to be monk squealed.

"You'll understand when you're older," he said with a laugh, "I just want you to know I love you now listen to Mushin and be good," he handed his son over to the monk and left.

Miroku struggled to escape and began running after his father.

"You must not go near, Miroku!" yelled Mushin, who was chasing after the young Miroku.

"Father!" the boy screamed as he ran.

"You'll be sucked into the wind tunnel on your father's palm," The monk warned Miroku.

"Father…" Miroku gasped as he saw an explosion come from where his father was.

Mushin put his arm on the young boy's shoulder and finally confided in him, "Your father divined that his own death was soon approaching. That is why he entrusted your care to this temple.

**

* * *

**

Miroku's Dream

Shippou and his father were out by a lake when the Thunder Brothers appeared.

"I see that you have a jewel shard within your possession so hand it over before we have to take it from you," Hiten told the fox with a smirk revealing his pointed teeth.

"You will never gain this jewel shard," the elder fox told the brothers off then whispered to his son, "Get out of here now Shippou."

"Father no I won't leave you," the little fox cried.

"Shippou you must now go!" The elder fox yelled then began growling at the Thunder Brothers.

Shippou did as his father asked and hid within the tall grass watching the scene unfold.

"Well then fox, prepare to die!" Manten said launching his thunder at the elder fox as ters filled Shippou's eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Kirara's Dream**

Sango and the other demon hunters had just finished slaying a spiderhead demon when aall of a sudden two of the slayers' heads came off. And the She could clearly see a sickle sticking out of her father's chest, "F-father!" Sango yelled then saw her brother catch the sickle in his hand, "Kohaku! That was our father you killed… Kohaku no!"

She screamed as she began to attack her. "I'm your Sister! Don't you know me!" The battle ensued then she saw the spider silk and realized it was the lord of the manor who was pulling the strings "It's you!" She yelled attacking the lord but was soon speared through by his guards and Kohaku's sickle went into her back.

Kohaku began to snap out of it, "S…Sister?"

"Kohaku…"

"Oh god! Sango!" the younger brother yelled as the guards began shooting arrows at the two, S..Sister I'm scared."

"D-don't worry… I'm… Right here"Sango said conforyting her brother as she got a spear to the back and blacked out.

* * *

**Sango's Dream**

A young Kirara and her siblings were cuddling up next to their mother inside the den when a centipede demon appeared in the entrance. Kirara's mother stood in front of her kittens protecting them from harm but before she could transform she was grabbed by the demon and eaten alive. The defenseless Kittens were now being picked off one by one by the demon. Finally Kirara was the last one left and was being lifted into the air. But right before the kitten was dropped into the mouth of the beast a boomarang came through the giant demon. Kirara fell to the ground as a young Sango ran to her.

"Father can I keep it? She seems to be alone." Sango said holding up the kitten.

"But Sango it's a demon, **Sango gives her father 'the eyes"** Oh ok well what Are you going to name it?" her father asked.

A young Kohaku came over to the demon and began examining it, "well since it's a semon I think we should give it a scary name like… I got it George Bush," Kohaku said proud of the name he picked out.

"Kohaku that sounds a bit too scary, how about… Kirara," the young Sango suggested.

* * *

**Kagome's Dream**

A young Inuyasha was playing with his ball in the village when his ball began to roll away. It stopped at the foot of a man. Inuyasha smiled up at the man and asked, "excuse me sir may I have my ball back?"

The man broke the ball beneath his sandal and warned the young half demon, "Half breeds are unwelcome here before you share the fate of this ball."

Inuyasha began crying and ran home to his mother and rubbed his head in her stomach, then looked up at his mothers tears drenching his face and his yellow eyes red and puffy, "Mother what's a half breed?" he asked as his mother joined him in crying.

* * *

**Current Age**

Inuyasha was asleep in the pink guest bed and, just like his friends, was having a disurbing dream.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Dream**

An 8 year old Kagome and her father were waiting for the cross walk. "Daddy thanks for taking me to WacDonald's," Kagome said indignantly.

"You're welcome darling, oh look the light changed let's go," Mr. Higurashi said grabbing his daughter's hand. They were half way across the street when a drunk driver came winding down the street. "Kagome get out of the way!" Kagome's father yelled but Kagome was frozen in the headlights. At the last second he pushed Kagome out of the way and in the process he sacrificed his own life.

"Daddy!" Kagome cried, baling her eyes out.

* * *

**OK since I still need three more reviews by tomorrow night and I don't think I'll get them I probably won't update till Monday. Also next Wednesday I'm leaving to go to England so I'll be gone for a week. Well anyway I hoped you enjoyed although I found this chapter boring myself XD. **


	6. Training Interrupted

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own InuYasha. Also lucky for you I couldn't get on the comp yesterday so I didn't start my new story so I saw I had enough reviews to continue. Unfortunately tonight (Friday) my brother wouldn't leave the house and finally did when I had only an hour left so that's why this update is late.**

Chapter 6:

Training Interrupted

Miroku woke up with a yawn, pulling the purple robes he used as covers off himself. He rechecked his body to see if what happened the previous day was real and was disappointed to see he was still Shippou. He looked around to see his companions were waking up as well. "I had the strangest dream last night, I was Shippou and well never mind," Miroku said stretching out.

"It couldn't have been weirder then mine I saw Sango's brother die, it was very depressing." Kirara told Miroku with a small look of grief on her face.

"That's strange I had a similar dream but with Shippou's father. Shippou what did you dream about?" Miroku asked almost positive of the response.

"I learned things that will forever be burned within my memory" Shippou told Miroku with a blank stare and a shutter.

"Ah someday when YOU'RE a man you'll understand," Miroku responded to Shippou with a lecherous smile of recognition.

"Meow mew mew meow meow mew? _What are you two talking about?"_ Sango meowed not following the story.

"Sango let me tell you about the birds and the bees" Miroku said walking over to the "cat".

"Meow mew mew meow meo mew. _Miroku your family obviously has some issues." _Sango meowed in response.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"She says that she thinks of that story every time she looks at me" Miroku said with a perverted smile on.

"Suuurre Miroku you keep thinking that, anyway Inuyasha should be back in a few hours." Kagome said trying to change the subject. The dream that she had seemed abit private to her so she decided that she should keep it to herself.

"Well I'm hungry being so big gives me a huge appetite," Kirara complained, rubbing her stomach.

"Meow meow mew mew? _And what's that supposed to mean?_" Sango mewed feeling insulted at being call BIG.

"I know what you mean Kirara and Miroku won't let me eat any meat," Shippou complained while trying to comfort Kirara.

"Well I am a monk and as such I haven't eaten meat in 10 YEARS and I'm not going to let you start now," Miroku stated sticking to his principles.

"Meow mew meow meow mew mew meow. _Oh so you won't eat meat but you don't have any problems touching my ass," _Sango meowed annoyed.

"Oh Sango I can't believe what you just said, I am but a humble monk," Miroku replied pretending to be offended.

"What did she say?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"She simply said that when we get back to normal she wants me to grab her ass, Sango you should really try to get over your bizarre obsession with me," Miroku said earning yet another scratch across his face.

"Miroku you are such a… oh never mind. I'm getting hngry too so who's gonna get us breakfast?" She asked only to be met by stares from her four companions, "You want me to do it? Why me?"

"Because Inuyasha always catches breakfast where as Miroku steals food from your bag which means I'll have to starve," Shippou replied complaining toward the end from hunger.

"Calm down Shippou my body has been trained to go for days without food, surely you can last until lunch," Miroku said with the wise tone of voice so often used.

"Oh Shippou I just remembered my mom sent me with food before I left for this time," Kagome said taking out the bag and handing Shippou a bag of chips.

"Urg I can't get it open!" Shippou complained.

"Shippou I will open it for you I have had much experience," Miroku said with a smile crossing his, well Shippou's, face.

"I don't trust you, you'll steal them. KA- GO-ME!" Shippou cried handing her the bag so she could open it.

"Here it's open. Damn I just realized there's not enough food in here I'm gonna have to actually go and catch some fish." Kagome said depressed.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled carrying four fish and heading toward the fire that her companions started.

"That's all you caught, Inuyasha usually catches way more then that." Kirara complained.

"I think we should be thanking lady Kagome," Miroku said politely, starting to roast a fish over the fire.

"Hey Miroku, you said I couldn't eat meat and now YOUR eating it. That's not fair!" complained Shippou, his arms crossed and glaring at Miroku, both annoyed and hungrily.

"Well there's a difference YOU are inside of a monk who does not eat meat whereas I am inside of a carnivorous demon," Miroku "explained" licking over his enlarged canine teeth.

"No fair I want some," Shippou complain then started trying to grab the fish away from Miroku.

"No you already ate I'm hungry," Miroku yelled back but by this time Shippou had already picked him up by his vest.

"Have I ever mentioned how great it is being tall?" Shippou said with a smirk, which soon turned into a yell as Miroku bit his pointed teeth into Shippou's hand then grabbed back the fish and took a big.

"Delicious! Ah my first taste of meat in ten years." Miroku said with a smile on his face and his body relaxed as the others laughed at the event that just occurred.

"Kirara you know you're supposed to cook that tight?" Kagome asked now noticing Kirara eating the raw fish.

"It tastes better this way," Kirara told her shoving more food into her mouth.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Inuyasha your finally backn!" Kagome exclaimed as she saw Inuyasha climb out of the well.

"Yeah and that's the last time I'm going to your time. Your brother is a real freak," Inuyasha said brushing himself off.

"Yeah he is. So did you at least behave yourself?" Kagome asked praying that he did.

"Of course I did wench, though you aunt kept giving me these things," Inuyasha said taking out the tampons as Miroku, Shippou, and Sango looked on in amazement at the "future technology".

"I guess that answers my question." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Well now that you're here, I guess we can begin training," stated Miroku as he stood up on his feet and walked over to Shippou.

"So Inuyasha how do I use the Tetsuiga? (Sorry I don't know how to spell XD)" Kagome asked holding u the sword.

"Well first of all, you have to be protecting a human." Inuyasha told her.

"So Shippou exactly how do I tranform?" Mioku asked Shippou read to learn.

"Well just try picturing what you want to be in your head, transformation is very easy," Shippou told him, then in a poof Miroku looked like himself again except he had a tail.

"You know I really missed this great view!" Miroku exclaimed, happy to be tall again then disappointed when he turned back to Shippou a few minutes later.

* * *

**Miruto's Chambers**

"Miruto It appears that they are attempting to train, well we can't have that now do your thing." Takashi said with a smirk as he watched the "demon slayer" toss around her boomarang.

"Don't worry I don't think they'll be training for much longer," Miruto laughed. He passed his hand over the water once more and the image became covered in clouds.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

As the lightning struck Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara were running for cover.

"Come on guys we should wait out the storm at Kaede's hut." Kagome yelled to her companions.

Shippou began to follow as someone grabbed his hand. "where do you think you're going we still have training to do," Miroku said staring into Shippou's eyes.

"What!"

* * *

**OK this is the end of chapter 6. In the next chapter I think I'm going to have the elementals attack but I'm not quite sure. Anyway also at the end of the next chapter I'm planning on having a shout out for all my best reviewers so continue reviewing. Also as I've said before I'm going to England on Wednesday so no updates for a week but I'll try to continue writing the old fashion way while I'm gone so I MIGHT have some new chaps ready when I return .**


	7. Elemental Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own InuYasha but if any of you are looking for a good Christmas present for me that would be great XD.**

Chapter 7:

Elemental Sacrifice

Shippou had been meditating with Miroku for a day and was bored to tears. "I still don't understand what Miroku was talking about," Shippou thought peeking through his left eye at the still unmoved Miroku.

* * *

**Flashback to the Day Before**

"Miroku, why do we have to stay out here in the rain? Can't we do this inside?" Shippou asked struggling to cross his legs.

"If you are to truly meditate you have to learn to block out outside noise," Miroku explained keeping his eyes closed.

"Well why do have to meditate anyway? I feel stupid," Shippou complained trying to get comfortable.

"Meditation will help you find your, well my, inner spiritual powers. Once you find them, you'll be able to use them on command," Miroku explained again making Shippou feel stupid and lost.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

It has been over a day and Shippou still couldn't figure out what Miroku was talking about with that "inner spiritual powers" mumbo jumbo. Finally Shippou decided to just get up and join the others at Kaede's hut, afterall Miroku was in a deep trance and more then likely wouldn't even notice he left.

As Shippou got up and began to sneak off a small hand grabbed his own. "Where are you going?" Miroku asked though his face and body seemed unfazed.

"You're awake! I just figured you fell asleep," Shippou said in surprise as Miroku let go of his hand.

"Yes, one trained properly in the art of meditation can go for days without moving, now sit back down and continue your training," Miroku told the "monk" and immediately Shippou followed the order.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Miroku could fell the warmth of the sun slowly vanishing and before even opening his eyes he told Shippou with a sneeze, "Ok its sunset, trainings over for to-o-o-day." Miroku got up and brushed himself off.

"Finally I'm so bored and hungry let's go back," Shippou said following Miroku down the hill toward the village.

As they arrived they saw Kagome using the dull Tetsugia against a bokken that Inuyasha was holding.

"Kagome you have to move faster, you'll never beat anyone like this," Inuyasha said evading Kagome's every strike.

"I see the training is going well Inuyasha," Miroku stated in his own sarcastic way as he entered.

"It would be going better if we had some room in this damn hut." Inuyasha complained.

"Well, I suggest you doth stop your training soon Inuyasha-_chan_ for there art anew moon tonight," Kaede stated looking out the window. Before there eyes they watched as Kagome's hair turned black and the dog ears on the top of her ears disappeared.

"Awesome I'm human; you know how annoying it is having a super sensitive sense of smell. It gives a whole new meaning to 'to much information'," Kagome said feeling her new ears on the side of her head.

"Well you won't feel so happy if we're attacked tonight," Inuyasha bluntly stated, crossing his arms.

"Meow mew meow meow mew mew meow. _Well let's just hope that doesn't happen,"_ Sango meowed to the group that couldn't understand her.

"Miroku what did she say?" asked Kagome.

"Lady Sango simply stated she hopes that doesn't happen," Miroku translated to his companions.

"Well too late for hope, you have visitors," Kaede told them pointed out the window.

Now that the rain had stopped they could see the silhouettes of three black haired beings, presumably demons. The six of them hurried outside to meet their assailants to come face to face with a familiar demon with a new jewel shard implanted in her head.

"Did you miss me? I hope you don't mind that I brought my brothers, allow me to introduce Miruto," Kinbari said smirking as she pointed to a demon with two jewel shards embedded in his forehead who seemed to be around the same age as her, "and Takashi," she pointed to her other brother with three jewel shards who appeared to be 19.

Miroku was about to walk closer but found his body to be useless. "Help I can't move!" Miroku complained noticing the demon Kanbari called Miruto's handreached out toward him.

"Me neither I'm stuck!" Shippou said surprised.

"I hope you don't mind but I claim the monk and the fox," Miruto said to his siblings with a pointy toothed smirk on his face.

"I have no problem with that, I'll take slayer and her pet," stated Takashi with the same smirk on his face as his younger brother forming a ten foot wall of rock surround himself and his chosen victims.

"Then I guess you're mine," Kanbari said staring at Inuyasha and Kagome then quickly throwing balls of fire at them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her out of the way.

"Inuyasha how are we supposed to defeat them they are too powerful." Kagome asked starting to cry.

"Master Inuyasha it seems obvious to me, there powers seem to come from there hands, if you can tie them together then it should stop them from attacking," Myouga stated from on Kagome's shoulder.

"Myouga where did you come from?" kagome asked staring at the flea demon on her shoulder.

"That is of no importance Master Inuyasha, for now you should be focusing on the demon, in your weakened state you can't afford to be hit." Myouga told her

"How are you doing this?" Miroku asked the demon that was currently immobilizing his body.

"You see within every drop of blood within your pathetic bodies you'll find water, and it's that water I'm using to stop you and much more," Miruto told them as they began lifting off the ground.

"Ah!" Shippou yelled surprised at the fact that he was floating ten feet above the ground. He could feel the blood tearing at his skin, threating to make it burst open.

"Well I hope you've enjoyed it so far because it only gets worse from now on," Miruto said with a gleam in his eyes as he sent his two captives hurtling toward the ground and then back up again to repeat the process.

'Oh no this is the end. No Shippou, don't think that way, concentrate on what Miroku taught you. Block out all outside disturbances. Ok find the inner power, oh what the hell did he mean by that? Just calm down calm down, and focus," Shippo thought, at that moment he felt the beads fall off his hand.

"Ah what's happening," Miruto yelled as he was being lifted off the ground by the wind.

"Brother!" Kinbari screamed hurling a fire ball at the monk's hand. As it hit Kagome decided to take this opportunity to hit the demon over the head with the Tetsugia's sheath. As Miruto hit the ground, followed by Miroku and Shippou, he joined his sister in unconsciousness.

"Ok let's kill them now," Inuyasha said pointing and arrow at Kinbari.

"No we can use them to find Naraku. Someone go inside Kaede's hut and get some rope" Kagome yelled. Miroku slowly got to his feet and limped over to the hut. He came out a minute later with the rope Kagomea requested and they bound the demons' hands then using the tetsugia the removed the three jewel shards.

'This is strange, two of these shards aren't tainted, but how can that be?' Inuyasha thought as he picked up the jewel shards and handed them to Kagome.

A now transformed Sango bound out at the earth elemental when she was tied up in vines that came from Takashi's hands.

"Don't worry Sango I'll save you!" Kirara yelled as she began to lift the boomerang but halfway up she was stopped by the vines that now wrapped around the weapon.

"And now to finish you off you weak excuse for a slayer," Takashi said, tightening the thorny vines around their necks, watching the blood taint Sango's white fur.

"Not so fast, foxfire!" Miroku yelled burning away the vines and charring Takashi's hands.

I'm going to kill you, you worthless fox!" Takashi threatened.

"I don't think so unless you want me to kill your sister here," Kagome told him holding Kanbari's limp body close to her with her left arm and the tetsugia at her throat.

A few minutes later Kirara held the now hand bound and shard less Takashi surrounding him around his waist with the boomerang. Likewise Kagome and Shippou held the now awakened Kanbari and Miruto, using the Tetsugia and Miroku's staff.

"So tell us where Naraku is hiding," Inuyasha demanded.

"Never and now that my hands have healed I think I'll be leaving," Takashi told him and before he could react Takashi ducked under the boomerang and kicked Kirara's legs out from under her. He began to run but before he got very far Kirara threw the boomerang and his severed head quickly hit the ground.

Miruto began to burst into tears. "You bastards! You killed him just like you did Kagura!" Kanbari yelled her face reddening.

"But we never killed Kagura," Kagome said surprised.

"Liars! Die all of you!" Kabari screamed in Inuyasha's face.

"Watch it or you'll be next." Inuyasha warned snickering.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything just please don't hurt her," Miruto begged, tears running down his face.

"Fine, then tell us where Naraku is," Inuyasha told him.

"OK but you have to untie me first," Miruto told him.

"Fine Shippou let him go but know if you try anything we'll kill your sister," Inuyasha warned and watched the shocked look on Miruto's face.

"Don't worry I won't," Miruto said looking down.

"Miruto don't! Naraku will kill you!" Kinbari yelled to her brother.

"I have to; I'm doing this for you. Now bring me to a pot of water and you'll get what you want," Miruto told Inuyasha. He was soon led into Kaede's hut. He waved his has above a pot they presented him with and an image of a castle appeared to the gang's astonishment. In the light they could see the blue highlights within his hair. "There you have what you wanted now can you let us go?" Miruto asked.

"This still doesn't tell us where he is, I'm afraid you will have to lead us there," Miroku told them.

"Besides we let you go now and you'll warn Naraku we're coming," Inuyasha told him retying his hands.

* * *

**OK this was my favorite chapter to write and it will be my last for a week. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll expect a lot of reviews when I return XD. Oh btw a special thanks to Monkaybrains127 for all the reviews and for putting me on both her favorite stories list and her favorite authors list. That is so cool .**


	8. Miruto's Melody

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Inuyasha. Also as a way of apologizing for being gone for a week, the fact I said full moon instead of new moon, and the fact that I suck at writing fight scenes at the bottom of the page I'm having a contest and one of the prizes is that you get to come up with the concept for the next chapter. Also just so you know this episode is for the most part based around Miruto and Miroku.**

Chapter 8:

Miruto's Mysterious Melody

From atop his own shoulder Miroku looked down at the demon in Shippou's arms. He appeared to be only a few inches shorter then Miroku's owntwenty year old body and only about a year or two younger though he knew that he was probably a lot younger considering Naraku didn't seem the nurturing type. As he looked into the demon's blue eyes he sensed something strange. He couldn't see the same anger that was in Kanbari or any other demon's eyes; they seemed softer, gentler, almost… human.

"Miroku we need to talk," Inuyasha said, tapping Miroku on the shoulder and breaking him out of his trance.

"Oh Inuyasha what is it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he latched onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha walked away from the others and began to speak, "Well it's just that last night when we were collecting the jewel shards two of them were pure which means two of them came from…"

"Miruto," Miroku interrupt contemplating what this meant.

"Hm how did you know?" Inuyasha asked for it had taken him a few hours to realize what the monk did in only a few seconds.

"Isn't it obvious he had two shards within his forehead," Miroku said putting on an unfazed, all knowing face.

"Well I can't figure out what this means, is he good?" Inuyasha asked confused. (Sorry I'm making him really out of character XD)

"Not necessarily, you see the element of water has purifying powers. So even if he is evil I don't think he could taint the sacred jewel shards even if he wanted to, but let's keep an eye on him anyway, I sense something strange about him," Miroku told him and they rejoined their companions.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

The smell of fish filled the air as the gang sat around a camp fire. Thanks to Inuyasha's help Kagome was able to catch more then enough food to feed her companions. Miroku walked over to the two demons tied to a tree.

"Inuyasha, should we feed them? They look hungry," Miroku asked approaching the pile of burnt fish.

"Fine, I guess we wouldn't want our guides to die of starvation before we reach Naraku." Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku approached Kanbari with two sticks of fish. He held one up to her mouth and she quickly ate up her portion. As he held the second fish up to Miruto the hungry demon turned his head.

"Hm you don't like fish?" Miroku guessed cocking his head.

"Sorry but I could never eat a creature of the water, it's like cannibalism, I'd much rather starve," Miruto said feeling rather foolish.

'A demon with morals, He seems to gets more and more interesting by the minute' Miroku thought though his thought was soon interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Stupid demon, when I become full demon I won't let a stupid thing like morality hold me back," Inuyasha said defiantly not seeing the saddened look upon Kagome's face.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Kagome was on sentry duty couldn't get what Inuyasha said earlier out of her head. What if when he becomes full demon he goes after her? Would he care that he single handedly ripped her apart? Would it haunt him? Or if he didn't what would kind of things would he does? How many lives would he destroy? Could she still love such a horrible being?

She looked over at the blue haired demon and suddenly got a sense of familiarity. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere before. She kept getting a vision of him with baggy jeans and a sweatshirt on and a headphone covering his ears, but that was impossible. Those things wouldn't be made for hundreds of years to come. Was it possible that demons lived that long? No it wasn't possible even if he was the person she was thinking of; surely he would have at least aged besides all excuses aside if it was him he would have tried attacking her a long time ago.

Just then her watch rang meaning that her turn as guard was over. She went over to Miroku and began to shake him.

"Miroku wake up! It's your turn" Kagome said watching as Miroku in his little body blinked and began to yawn.

Miroku sat down next to the peculiar demon to examine him closer. As touched the demon his eyes began to flutter open.

"Oh I'm sorry to have woken you," Miroku said apologizing.

"It's alright I wasn't really asleep, I could never rest on an empty stomach," Miruto chuckled.

"Oh here." Miroku said running on all fours over to Kagome's bag and removing a delicious substance known as "white chocolate". He quickly inserted it into the demons mouth and no sooner then it went in that it quickly disappeared.

"Thank you very much. It was very good," The water elemental thanked and thought, 'Why is he being so kind to me, I'm beginning to see why Kagura was so fascinated by this group. No I can't think like that, I can't go down the same road that my sister went, She should have never disobeyed Naraku and protected these people, If she didn't she'd still be alive. (Note: I don't actually know how she died)'

"I am but a humble monk, I could never leave someone to starve, not even a demon," Miroku replied as he lay down in the grass.

"They're quite beautiful aren't they," Miruto stated staring up at the sky.

"What are?" Miroku asked staring up at the demon.

"The stars, they're so amazing, I've always wondered what's up there, if there's a world out there like our own, I asked Master Naraku once but," Miruto began to stutter, "he told me I was a fool for dreaming, that there's nothing beyond this world and there's no point in dreaming in something that will never come true."

"I don't find that ridiculous at all, I find it quite refreshing to here someone with such thoughts, most people are too afraid of the unknown to imagine a world beyond their own," Miroku stated philosophically while staring up at the stars.

'Maybe he's not so bad, no one's even tried to understand me since Kagura died, not even Kinbari,' Miruto thought letting a tear escape from his eye, 'no you can't let him see you cry.'

Miruto turned his head away from Miroku and began to hum a song to calm himself down. The melody somehow seemed familiar to Miroku, like he had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't seem to put his finger on where he had heard it. It had a lulling nature on his enhanced hearing which made him begin to fall asleep.

"You know Miruto, your not so bad for someone who's evil" Miroku commented before falling asleep against the demon's leg.

'Evil?' the word echoed in Miruto's mind, 'evil? What makes me so evil? What great wrong have I committed that makes me evil? The only reason I even attacked last night was to avenge Kagura's death. They would probably do the same thing if someone they love was killed. Master Naraku warned me they wouldn't understand but still I'm beginning to wonder how much trust I should be able to trust him if he's so quick to kill. Maybe he's the evil one.'

Kagome's watch went off again and Miroku's eye's fluttered open, "Oh my shifts over, I guess I was asleep longer then I thought," Miroku commented turning of the alarm as Kagome showed him.

"Well pleasant dreams," Miruto bade Miroku.

"What are you talking about the night is still young," Miroku said with a smirk sitting down next to the demon.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Miruto asked.

"Well what are your theories on what's across that ocean, more land or just the edge of the world?" Miroku questioned.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Inuyasha woke up with a large yawn. I took him a while to realize that it was morning and he was never woken up for his turn for sentry duty. Inuyasha looked over to see Miroku curled up into a ball asleep next to the water demon Miruto. "What the fuck!"

* * *

**Ok sorry for the delay in updating anyway now for the contest. **

**You should be enabled to guess from the hints from Inayasha's, Kagome's, Miroku's, and Miruto's point of views what will eventually happen to Miruto but for this section you have to guess how Kagome has met Miruto before. To the winner I will reveal what ever you want to know about this story or the sequel I will start soon.**

**In the sequel Kagome will find out she's closer to her to her ancestors then she thought. Guess what that means and I will allow you o come up with the basic idea for the next chapter (note you can't have them reach Naraku's castle)**

**Finally figure out what number 2 entails and you will win a special secret prize. I will email the winners to alert them of their prizes.**


	9. The Uninvited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. OK no one did the contest so I had to think of the plot for this chapter myself which means it will probably suck since I'm going to be making it up as I go along, All I figured out so far is that I'm going to have a Miroku/Shippou joke. Also I now have over 1,000 hits. Yeah me XD.**

Chapter 9:

The Uninvited

"Miroku what the fuck were you doing last night," Inuyasha argued picking up the little "demon" by the back of his vest.

"Nothing we just talked," Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Just talked! JUST TALKED! You were fucking lying across his lap, cuddling in," Inuyasha fumed.

"I simply fell asleep and being a young fire fox currently I desire warmth, I've been doing the same thing with Shippou," Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Fine whatever but I'll be watching you from now on, I don't want you going creepy on me now," Inuyasha nagged.

"Oh Buddha, you think I was doing _that_? No way I'm a ladies man all the way," Miroku said with a lecherous smiling, partly because of what he said and partially because he was looking up Inuyasha's skirt (don't worry I think that's straight after all Inuyasha's a girl at the moment)

"Come on let's get started, we have a long walk ahead of us," Inuyasha told his companions as he bent down to untie the ropes that bond the demons to the tree then replaced the rope in Kagome's bag. Shippou and Kirara approach to take their two demon tour guides.

Like always, Miroku was back on Shippou's shoulder, 'Hm Shippou was right, The view is nice from here," Miroku thought then noticed Miruto staring at him, "We'll talk tonight, Inuyasha's watching me," Miroku whispered in his ear then let go of the demons blue vest and resumed his previous position.

Kagome's nose was driving her crazy; this was the group's third day without bathing and after all the fighting and walking they all reeked of sweat. 'I really wish we could just stay in an inn for once so I can take a nice bath,' Kagome thought, scanning the horizon for a village.

After about five minutes of searching she finally spotted one. It was about three or four hours away and it was large enough that it probably held at least one place to stay. Now all she had to do is convince Inuyasha.

Kagome began tapping Inuyasha's shoulder, "What is it?" Inuyasha answered rudely.

"I was just wondering, if you wouldn't mind, could we sleep in an inn tonight? There's a village over the hill a few hours away," Kagome asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck no I'm not going out of my way for that," Inuyasha replied stubbornly.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting but to get to Naraku's castle you'll have to pass through that village anyway," Miruto commented earning dirty looks from his sister.

"You see so please can we go," Kagome begged.

"Fine now wiped that stupid look off my face," Inuyasha sneered making Kagome jump up and down.

* * *

**3 hours and 37 minutes later**

"Yes were finally here!" Kagome shout excitedly.

Kagome's constant jumping up and down, plus the fact that there were five demons among the group, attracted a small group to gather around. A young woman around the age of seventeen came out of the group and approached Shippou.

"Excuse me but are you a monk?" she asked.

"Um… yes." Shippou replied, not sure of what to say.

"Then would you do me the honor of allowing me to bare you a son?" the young woman asked getting close though not as close as she's wished since Miruto was between them.

Miroku began banging his head into Shippou's shoulder, "Ew no that's disgusting!" Shippou shrieked.

"NOOOO! WHY NOW!" Miroku yelled to the skies.

"Come on let's find a damn place to stay already," Inuyasha yelled to his friends as he broke through the crowd.

They arrived at an Inn to realize something they forgot about, "WE don't have any money!" Kagome cried.

"Don't worry Kagome I… I sense a dark cloud approaching," Shippou imitated.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Thank you lord monk for saving my inn, in gratitude I invited you and your friends to stay for the night," the innkeeper told Shippou.

"Thank you for your…" Shippou started then whispered to Miroku, "What word should I use?"

"Hospitality," Miroku whispered back.

"Hospitality, thank you for your hospitality," Shippou finished. They began walking in as the man stopped them.

"Sorry no _demons_ allowed," he sneered and slammed the screen shut.

At this Kanbari burst into laughter, "Well isn't this ironic you've been rambling on and on all morning, driving me to the point of insanity, about getting to eat good food bath and not sleep on the ground and Inuyasha has been yelling about how pointless it all is and now he's in there and you're stuck out here," she roared with laughter earning a small snicker from her brother but dirty looks from everyone else.

'Dang right now they're probably eating lunch,' Kagome thought as her stomach growled.

Sango, Kagome and Miroku waited for their friends to return with food but after forty-five minutes of waiting they began to believe that the true demons had forgotten about them.

"I think they forgot about us," Kagome cried hugging Sango and Miroku.

"Meow mew meow meow mew mew _I'm sure they'll be out any second," _Sango meowed reassuringly.

"She said don't worry," Miroku translated.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome thanked as she hugged tighter, as her friends finally came.

"We're back," Kirara announced.

"So where's the food?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"What food? Oh do you mean this food?" Inuyasha taunted as he and Kirara took out food and waved it in front of their starved companion's faces. All five "demons" began to drool as they watched the food go back and forth in front of their faces.

"You were right Inuyasha this is fun," Kirara commented then started to giggle.

"Hey that's not fair!" Kagome yelled getting up but then felt something. She looked down to see Miroku tugging at her pants.

"Kagome calm down they'll give it to us sooner if you don't react," Miroku told her with an unfazed face.

"You're no fun Miroku fine here take it," Kirara said and handed him a bowl of rice.

"Told you," He said before digging in.

"Come on Inuyasha give them the food," Shippou told him.

"I'd like to see you make me," Inuyasha snickered forgetting that Shippou was stringer then him now but remembered when his arm was pulled painfully behind his back making everyone laugh.

* * *

**Five Hours Later**

"Er I'm hungry again," Kagome complained as her friends were eating dinner.

"I'm not, this body needs very little food," Miroku commented as Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara re exited.

"I am extremely sorry but the innkeeper realized we were smuggling out food and was watching us this time but luckily I was able to compromise and he will allow you to bath as long as you are…" Shippou began then whispered to Miroku, "what's a word for being watched?"

"Chaperoned," Miroku whispered back.

"Chaperoned which I guess means that the boys will have to bath together and same with the girls," Shippou explained. (I know that sounds really perverted but I see it all the time in anime)

"Ew gross, bad enough I have to bath as a guy, now I have to do it in front of them as well," Kagome complained squeamishly.

"O toughen up Kagome or close your eyes," Inuyasha told her annoyed.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later in the Men's Bathing Room**

"Ew ew ew this is so gross," Kagome complained at he fact that she was surrounded in a bath by three naked males.

"Excuse me but could you stop complaining, at least you weren't undress by someone else," Miruto shivered but began relaxing into the water. Now that he had his ponytail out his hair reach his shoulders and had lost it's blue shine from being wet.

"Believe me it was equally gross on this end but I wasn't going to hold onto you for another day if you continued to smell," Shippou told the demon as he shaved the way Miroku showed him. It was very easy thanks to Kagome's future technology, Miroku told him she gave him the razor after he cut himself a few months ago.( I only put that in since I have no idea how they shaved back then XD)

"That is why I am quite thankful I am too short at the moment to reach the top of his pants," Miroku commented looking smugly.

"Ah Miroku it takes too long to bath in your body your so big," Shippou complained.

"Do we have o um… touch the demon," Kagome whispered in Miroku's ear referring to having to wash Miruto.

Fortunately Miruto over heard that's to his sensitive hearing and provided them with an answer, "There's no way I'm every going to let anyone besides myself wash me, I'll do it myself." A moment later they saw the water from the pool rise and wash over Miruto as he stared at it, I further moistened his hair and went over the spider shaped mark on his back before he realized he was being stared at.

"How in the world are you doing that?" Kagome asked, staring in amazement, "I thought you need your hands to control water."

"I do, for the most part anyway but as long as I'm touching water I can limitedly control it but it takes a lot out of me to do the simplest things," The elemental said patting as the others stared at him in horror with the exception of Miroku who was fascinated.

**The Women's Bathing Room

* * *

**

"Meow meow mew mew meow mew meow meow mew meow mew? _Inuyasha stop staring at my body, are you sure you're not Miroku?"_ Sango meowed from outside the bath as she watched Kirara lick her body.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who fucking cares, get me out of here, I hate the water," Kinbari snapped.

"Well I wanna get out too but you don't see me complaining," Inuyasha snapped at the elemental.

"You know you're being very unladylike right now," Kinbari mocked turning away.

"Meow mew meow meow mew mew meow, _Something tells me this will be a long night,_" Sango mewed rolling her eyes.

* * *

**OK done, I think this is my longest chapter which is quite ironic considering I thought it would be my shortest one. Anyway I'm going to write another chapter in my other story before I finish this story up but if anyone has a real problem with this tell me and I'll just finish this fanfic up first.**


	10. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. OK I finished my second chapter of Full Synchro and I'm so happy that I'm finally finishing up this story and I have planned out the sequel, I also updated my profile and it has the summaries for my upcoming stories.**

Chapter 10:

Sibling Rivalry

"Ah that was a great night's sleep," Inuyasha said as he stretched out his arms in a way to make sure Kagome noticed.

"Oh don't rub it in Inuyasha, Miruto how much longer until we reach Naraku," Kagome asked attempting to change the subject.

"Only a few hours from here," Miruto answered.

"I have a question how do you travel so fast from Naraku's castle to Inuyasha forest?" Miroku asked.

"Normally we just teleport, it's much faster," Miruto replied with a smirk though earning more dirty looks from his sister for giving so much away.

"So you mean Naraku could teleport out at any second?" Kagome asked in shock.

"Of course but that's not his style, he likes to play with his enemies first," Miruto commented.

"Then I guess we'll need to be ready," Inuyasha said looking at his teammates.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Well we're here can you let us go now?" Kinbari asked as the stared up at the enormous structure that was Naraku's castle.

"So you can warn Naraku, not a fucking chance," Inuyasha snapped.

"Besides we still need you to lead us to the instrument," Kagome remarked.

They began to walk inside the castle and down the torch lit corridors with Miruto in the lead. "Well I hope you're happy it's not much further but I doubt you'll get to it," Kanbari told them arrogantly.

"Oh yeah why's that," Inuyasha asked.

"Because I won't let you," Kanbari answered and then just like her brother she escaped Kirara's grip and ran over to the nearby torch. She began to stare at it and before they could do anything about it the fire was already burning through the ropes. She then ran over to her twin brother and pushed Shippou out of the way, "Come on Miruto we have to warn Master Naraku."

She quickly burned through her brother's ropes but as she began to run she felt a hand grab her own. She looked back to see her brother was the one holding onto her, "I'm sorry Kinbari but I can't let you do that," Miruto told his sister staring at her straight in the eye, something shifted in his dark blue eyes that Kanbari couldn't quite put her finger on, he seemed more confident more sure of himself then usual.

"What why are you defying Naraku for this scum?" Kinbari asked wrinkling up her nose.

"Because they didn't kill Kagura Naraku did, you know that and I know that, we've been blaming them all this time for inciting her against Naraku but we shouldn't that was her nature and her destiny and nobody could have stopped it, and the truth is Naraku is an evil man and I can't help him out anymore, I refuse to be a pawn," Miruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Miruto have you forgotten so easily that they still killed Takashi?" Kinbari yelled angrily.

"No but there's nothing I can do about that now, killing them won't bring him back and at least these people are trying to do good, I'm sorry but I can't work for Naraku any longer," Miruto cried.

"Fine then I'll warn him by myself," Kinbari said freeing herself from her brother's grip only to be paralyzed and lifted up into the air, then she felt as her hands clapped together.

"Sorry but I can't let you go any farther," Miruto said confidently then turned to Inuyasha and his companions, "I apologize for what I have done to you and I'd like to make it up to you. The flute is down that corridor but it won't do you any good unless you can hear the music," Miruto warned then pointed to his right.

"How do we know that this isn't one of Naraku's traps?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the demon.

"You don't. You'll just have to trust me but hurry I can't hold on to her for too long before her skin snaps," Miruto told them. Inuyasha nodded his head then took off down the corridor followed by his companions.

As they reached the corridor they found the flute waiting on a pedestal. "I wonder why it's out in the open," Miroku said as Inuyasha approached it, he grabbed it and tried blowing into it but heard nothing but saw a pained look on Kagome, Miroku and Sango's faces.

"This things a fake, it doesn't even work," Inuyasha complain.

"Yes it doesn't didn't you hear that, wait _hear_. That's what Miruto was saying. 'It won't do you any good unless you can here the music' that's probably why there was no protection here either Naraku probably can't use it either," Kagome explained then put the flute to her lips and started to play, the flute appeared to be enchanted because all of a sudden she knew how to play it.

"Nothing's happening, I must not be playing the right song," Kagome said removing the instrument from her lips.

"May I try?" Miroku asked holding out his hands.

"Sure, go ahead, good luck," She told him, placing the flute in his hands.

'Now how did that song that Miroku was humming go?" Miruto thought then pressed his lips to the instrument and began to play, "do do do, dee da do do do, dee da dee da dee da de, do dee da de da do, do dee da de da do, dee do da do da dee da dee," as he finished the last note Miroku joined his friends in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Elsewhere 5 Minutes Previous**

Miruto watched as Inuyasha and his friends ran down the corridor.

"Miruto let me down so we can warn Naraku, I promise I won't tell him of you misdeeds against him and I'll forget this ever happened," Kanbari pleaded with her twin.

"No Kinbari I won't rejoin him," Miruto said defiantly.

"Miruto please, I couldn't stand to lose another sibling, you're all I've got left," Kinbari confided in her brother, she could feel as her skin began to rip. Miruto then began to lower his sister, not wanting to cause her pain.

"I'm sorry but I can't go against my morals, and if someday we have to face one another, then so it may be," Miruto told her, avoiding her gaze.

"Don't worry I see your alliance is clear," Naraku said as he descended the stairs.

"Master Naraku," Kanbari announced in surprise then dropped to her knees.

"I suggest that you join me over here unless you want to be destroyed like your brother, Kinbari," Naraku warned the demon with a smirk.

Kinbari ran to his side then told her master in an angry tone, "I have no brother."

Without warning Naraku changed into his true form and launched a tentacle toward Miruto. At the last second Miruto teleported out of the way in a puff of water vapor. Miruto reformed at the other side of the room but before he could react Naraku spotted him. For the split second he locked eyes with his former master he saw something strange, he didn't have the same confidence that he always had, what Miruto saw was… fear. Once again Naraku tried attacking his incarnate but as before Miruto teleported away.

This time when he reappeared something caught his ear, "It seems I no long need to stall, good bye," Miruto told them then evaporated into thin air. He reformed next to the unconscious body of Miroku. He began splashing water in his face to wake him up.

Miroku opened his eyes to find Miruto's face only inches away from his own, "Ah you scared me, Hm I'm back to normal, thank Buddha," Miroku said feeling his body again then checking to make sure he no longer had a tail.

"Miroku wake the others up, I'll deal with Naraku," Miruto said as he got up and started walking toward the corridor.

"Wait, you might need this," Miroku told him then went over to Kagome's bag and removing the six jewel shards they had gathered the other day then placed them in Miruto's hand. Upon contact with the demon's hand the shards began to shine then fused together.

"Thank you I should be able to hold him off now," The water elemental stated as he began to flood the corridor with water, "He shouldn't be able to make it past these currents."

Miroku went over to Inuyasha and began to shove him, "Inuyasha wake up," Miroku said calmly.

"Shippou is that you?" Inuyasha asked only barely seeing Miroku's outline.

"No it's me Miroku, the flute worked Miruto's holding Naraku back for now but I'm not sure how long it will hold," Miroku told him then looked back and the demon to see a flame rise from the floor behind him as Kinbari appeared. "Miruto look out," Miroku yelled but it was already to late, Kinbari already had her hand on his back and Miruto fell down with a hole burned through his tunic revealing the spider shaped mark on his back. The jewel fragment fell from his hand as he attempted to get up.

"Good job Kinbari and as for you," Naraku said as he entered the room and shifted his gaze to the now kneeling Miruto, "you're more trouble then you're worth so I think I just reabsorb you and create a new, more obedient water element." Naraku smirked as he grabbed Miruto's face and began being surrounded by Naraku's body from his feet up.

Miruto began to smile as he was being absorbed back into Naraku and turned to Miroku, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you but if I have to die at least I'll know I died doing thee right thing," as Miruto finished his final word his head went under into the mound of flesh.

"It won't be long now until he's disappeared forever," Naraku laughed.

"Not so fast Naraku," Inuyasha yelled as he drew the Tetsusaiga, he quickly cut through Naraku and freed the now unconscious water demon, "Now for you,"

"Another time Inuyasha, Come Kanbari," Naraku said as the two disappeared.

**3 Hours Later**

Miruto opened his eyes to see Inuyasha's face staring back at him, it appeared that the half demon had been carrying from the fact that he was still in his arms but at the moment he didn't have the strength to get up, "Thank you for saving me but can you promise me something," Miruto asked Inuyasha.

"Um sure," Inuyasha replied a bit confused.

"If we face my sister again, let me be the one to defeat her," the demon managed to say before he fell back to sleep.

* * *

**OK I'm finally done with this story, I hope you all enjoyed. I'll start with the sequel in a week or so, until then keep on reviewing **


	11. Sequel Alert

**Because a reviewer asked for me to inform them when I came out with the sequel I figured it was best if I told you here. so yeah the first Chapter of the sequel is up and the name of the sequel is Ancient Ancestory. Also in my profile I finally got around to putting in the descriptions of all the characters I made up. There you will Find Miruto Kinbari and Takashi. OK that's it, hope you enjoy AA.**


End file.
